


secret moments in an empty room

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Office Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bdsm undertones, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “We shouldn’t be doing this,” Ron said as Pansy pressed him up against the door.Pansy made a non-committal noise as she started kissing down his neck.“Do you want me to stop?” She mumbled into his collarbone.Ron tightened his hold on her hips, yanking her forward so they were as close as physically possible. “No.”In a game of kink exploration, Ron and Pansy try out a variation of exhibitionism. At work.





	secret moments in an empty room

**Author's Note:**

> for [hphet](https://hphet.dreamwidth.org/)'s 2019 minifest and the prompt: desk sex at work.  
> title inspired by/kind of borrowed from _dress_ by taylor swift.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Ron said as Pansy pressed him up against the door.

 

Pansy made a non-committal noise as she started kissing down his neck.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” She mumbled into his collarbone.

 

Ron tightened his hold on her hips, yanking her forward so they were as close as physically possible.  _“No.”_

 

Pansy pulled away from Ron’s neck and started loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt. “If I can let you come all over my face, the least you can do is fuck me over your desk. Or whatever else I might want you to do. I haven’t decided yet.”

 

Ron moaned as he remembered the way Pansy had looked two nights ago, on her knees with Ron’s come all over her mouth, her chin.

 

Their relationship, if it could even be called that, had started as a heated argument that turned into a drunken make-out session that morphed into a night of them relaying all of their kinks to each other as they competed to see who could give the other more orgasms.

 

Unlike his previous partners, all two of them, Pansy was able to separate the sex they had from their everyday dynamic. His previous partners had never seemed able to wrap their heads around the idea that just because he liked doing something in bed that could be seen as demeaning, it didn’t mean he thought less of them or didn’t respect them. It was just something that got him off.

 

Pansy understood that. Just like he understood that all of the kinks she had weren’t because of some bullshit psychological reason. She just  _liked_  them.

 

They explored their desires in turns and tonight was Pansy’s night to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was Ron, on his knees in front of her as she leaned against his desk, his head between her thighs.

 

She had led them to the desk while Ron was dazedly recalling their last night together and while she got a thrill out of making Ron have such a visceral reaction to just the mention of their activities, it was her turn now and it was time for him to get to work.

 

“Down,” Pansy barked, smirking as Ron immediately dropped to the floor.

 

“Do you know what you need to do?” Pansy asked.

 

Ron nodded eagerly.

 

“Good boy,” Pansy said, pleasure coursing through her as Ron preened. “Now, begin.”

 

Ron shuffled forward, wrapping his fingers around her ankles, slowly sliding his hands up her legs until he reached her thighs. He bunched her skirt up and cursed.

 

“You’ve just been walking around bare?”

 

“You can see panty lines in this skirt. I saw no other option.”

 

“Merlin, woman,” Ron breathed, shaking his head at her in awe. He opened her legs up even more, contemplating what he wanted to do first.

 

He began pressing soft kisses to the inside of her thigh, nipping at the skin when she pulled at his hair.

 

He grinned up at her, mouth parting as he realized she had undone her blouse and was now toying with her nipple.

 

Ron groaned, his cock hardening.  _“Parkinson.”_

 

“Less talking, more tongue.”

 

Ron knelt back down, spreading her legs, and then her lips. He flattened his tongue, swiping it up and down in slow strokes.

 

He loved this, loved the way her breaths turned to pants, loved the way she moaned as he moved his tongue in just the right way, loved the way her thighs pressed against the sides of his head. He loved the  _taste_  of her. He could come like this, just from watching her fall apart, without ever touching himself.

 

She loved it too, he knew. Loved the way he would switch up his method, going from up and down to side to side to circular motions all within a few seconds.

 

He teased her, circling her clit with a feather-light touch and then retreating, focusing on inserting a finger into her and pressing upwards.

 

“Weasley,” Pansy barked, voice sharp but shaky. Ron grinned as he returned his attention back to her clit, flicking his tongue persistently as he kept moving his fingers.

 

He could feel her arousal building, which only served to further his.

 

_“Weasley,”_ Pansy breathed, tensing. Ron increased his speed as she moaned and bucked her hips up. His free hand drifted to his zipper as she rode out her orgasm, pulling out his cock and rubbing himself to the sound of her moans, the sight of her losing control.

 

It didn’t take long before he was spilling into his hand and choking out her name.  _“Pansy.”_

 

Pansy let out one last wail before she collapsed onto the desk, breathing heavily.

 

For a few moments, their panting was the only sound in the room.

 

“All right, Weasley. You pick what we do next. You’ve earned it,” Pansy said.

 

“Well, I quite like the idea of bending you over this desk...”

 

Ron stood, wincing as his knees howled in pain. Damned hardwood floors. “Though I might need a recovery period first.”

 

Pansy laughed. “Haven’t you heard, Weasley? Pain makes everything more fun.” 


End file.
